Hold Me!
by Jessarie
Summary: One-shot, Ginny and Harry are not as happy as the wizarding world thinks. What will happen when Ginny is caught? Will Harry stay? How does Draco Malfoy fit into all of this? Can Harry forgive him for everything that happened before?


"Damn it, Ginny, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending I love you when I don't feel it anymore." Harry Potter said in a rage.

"Harry, please don't go. We can fix it. I'm sorry." Ginny sobbed.

Harry grabbed his wand throwing a few essentials in a rucksack and apparating on the spot.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had apparated home during a break at work and found Ginny in the arms of another man. It had only been two years since the war and Harry had become an Auror like he always wanted. He and Ginny had gotten an apartment and Harry thought they were happy.

Over the next few weeks, Harry quit his job at the Ministry, set himself up in a muggle residence and lived alone happily. No one from the magical community saw him for six years.

_Six Years Later…_

Harry Potter had emerged from the muggle surroundings he had known for so long. He had gone to the Martin School of Magical Nursing and received his assistant healing degree with no problems. Now he was on his way to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, to apply for a job. Harry was so tired of being around muggles and wanted his world back.

At St. Mungo's Harry was led to the office of a sharp looking woman, Madam Dalai, from the jobs division. She reviewed all the applications for St. Mungo's employees and decided who was fit to work there and who wasn't.

"So, Mr. Potter, what happened?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. The Ministry had nothing to do with why I left. I needed some personal time, but I'm fine now." Harry spoke as calm as he could.

"I see. Well, I can place you as soon as your ready to work, but it's only as a trial. Your department head will re- evaluate you after two weeks and decide if you will be staying or going." Dalai said.

"Great, I need to start now." Harry told her.

She smiled. "Well, let me take you up."

She stood motioning for Harry to follow her and he did. She stopped on the third floor and led Harry to the end of a hallway. Harry froze and his blood ran so cold. The sign upon the door read: _Draco Malfoy, Senior Healer In Charge, Potion and Plant Poisons. _Damn. Malfoy was his department head. Harry assumed he would be there for only those first two weeks. Madam Dalai knocked.

"It's open." A silky voice called out. Dalai opened the door and stepped in, Harry followed.

"I have a new AH for you Healer Malfoy." Dalai said.

Draco looked up. "Ok."

Dalai pushed Harry forward. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." She said backing out the door.

Draco was stunned. "Potter? We all thought you disappeared. Sit down."

Harry sat. "I kind of did for a little while, but I'm back now."

"Yeah, AH? I never thought of you as a healer. Where'd you go?" Draco asked.

"Martin's, Full marks, I did a hands on training camp too." Harry said smiling.

Draco nodded. "Why'd you leave the Ministry? And why has no one seen you in six years?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I can't tell you why, but I needed some time to myself. I needed out for a while. Things were so different and moving so fast, I needed to find me again."

"I see… well, you will eventually have to tell me why you left, but for now you can keep the mystery." Draco smiled.

Harry nodded. Draco picked up his wand and waved it causing a pile of robes and an id card to appear.

"Touch the card first." Draco said. Harry did and all his information appeared on it. "Change your robes please."

Harry stood and stripped of his black robes and put on the green ones.

"I'm going to be training you and monitoring your work for the first two weeks, if your good you stay." Draco said. "Come on!"

Draco stood and walked around the desk. Harry followed him out the door.

Harry's first week he saved two people. He felt pretty good walking into work on his fifth day.

"Potter, hurry." Draco said running past.

Harry turned and followed. "Why are we running?"

"Little boy in room 4, he can't breathe, swallowed something. Parents are freaking out… Healer Jackson called in sick and your all I've got." Draco said still running.

Harry continued to follow and when they got to the room they did everything they could think of. When the boy was finally resting comfortably Draco motioned to the parents. They all stepped out.

"He's fine, but I have to let you know… I'm required to report this, he's underage and that's a powerful potion he swallowed. There may be an investigation into how he got a hold of it. I thought you should know. Whatever you do don't wake him." Draco spoke softly, but he was holding something back.

"Thank you, we can only be grateful." The boy's father said shaking Draco's hand.

The parents returned to their son and Draco walked towards his office. When he sat down behind his desk Harry saw the tension in his shoulders.

"So, how long have you been here? You look exhausted." Harry said.

Draco smiled. "I never went home."

Harry couldn't help himself. He stepped behind Draco. Placing his hands on Draco's shoulders Harry began to rub working out that horrid tension.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed. "Trying to get all the tension out of your neck. Plus, I couldn't help myself."

Draco pulled away and spun his chair around. "Why'd you leave?"

"Draco, I can't… it will hurt someone else too." Harry said.

"I swear I won't tell, just tell me what happened, please." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed. "No one finds out." Draco nodded. "Ginny and I had gotten our own place. I was at work and I thought it would be cool to surprise her, so I apparated home for lunch. She was…" Harry paused.

"She what?" Draco asked.

"She was in our bed with another guy. I don't know who he was, but I threw him out. I packed a few things, we fought and I left. I'm glad we hadn't married yet." Harry said lowering his head.

Draco looked scared. "I'm so sorry. It's not your fault though. Obviously she didn't love you as much as you thought."

Harry nodded. Draco spun back around and shrugged. Harry smiled and resumed his shoulder rub.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Harry wanted to know. Draco nodded.

"Why'd you become a Healer?" Harry asked.

Draco turned around again. "Everyday I get to come to work and save people who normally wouldn't be saved. I can impact so many lives. In a way I feel like I'm making up for what I did during the war."

"Oh… I don't blame you. You do know that right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I blame me." Draco spoke softly.

Harry's second week went much better than his first. The nurses were staring to show him some respect and the other Healers always wanted him to assist. He was doing great. Loved his life. Then on the day of his evaluation, a red haired woman entered the floor. Harry had been standing at the nurses' counter watching Draco sign some forms for him when he saw her.

"Oh dear god, hide me." Harry said ducking behind Draco.

Draco looked up. "Go when I say her first name, wait in my office." He whispered.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up here." Draco called out.

Ginny looked up. It was Malfoy. "Hello, Malfoy, need to speak with you. Someone told me Harry was working here."

Malfoy feigned a puzzled look. "Ginny, I think you've been misled."

Harry tried to move fast enough, but Ginny saw him. "Harry!" she said. "I can see you."

"Why don't you talk in my office while I finish up here." Draco suggested leading the way. Ginny followed closely and Harry trailed behind.

"Thanks." He whispered when Draco walked back out closing the door.

"How could you? I have been looking for you since the day you left and you came back and can't even let me know." Ginny spat out.

Harry sighed. "There was no point in telling you, I still can't do it. I see you, even now, and all I see is his arms around you. I won't be with you like this. Maybe someday I can forgive you, but not now."

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait for you." Ginny was angry. She stormed out leaving Harry all upset.

A few minutes later, Draco came in to find Harry on the couch seemingly asleep.

"Harry?" Draco said shaking him.

"I'm awake. I can't be with her." Harry said.

"Well, I'm done, we only have two patients and Jackson is staying. We can both leave. Want to get something to eat?" Draco asked.

Harry sat up. "Sure."

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and spun them both on the spot. When Harry opened his eyes they were in a nicely furnished flat overlooking the city.

"It's beautiful." Harry exclaimed. "But why are we here?"

Draco smiled. "It's my home and I'm cooking."

"Oh." Harry said.

Draco took off his cloak, tie, and button down shirt. This left him in only a thin white t- shirt and trousers.

"Come on." Draco said leading the way into a large spacious kitchen.

Harry sat on a stool and watched Draco make something with noodles and chicken in it. Harry wasn't paying attention to the food though. He was watching Draco's abs as he moved around the kitchen. Harry almost drooled. This guy had gotten hotter over the years.

"Harry, you're staring." Draco said smiling. Harry shook his head.

"No I wasn't." Harry argued.

Draco shut off the stove and moved around the counter. "You were. Can I ask a question?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you gay, Harry? Is that the real reason for breaking it of with Ginny?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up. "I like both. No, I really did catch her." Harry blushed.

"Oh, well I don't know if you know this, but I'm gay." Draco said pausing to look at Harry.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. Draco stepped closer. "How would you feel if I kissed you?" Draco asked.

Harry said. "Oh, come on… Your all I've thought about for years."

Harry blushed deeper opening his eyes again. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Draco laughed. Leaning in his lips met Harry's softly at first. Harry opened up and they explored one another with their tongues. The heat was insane. Harry felt so good. It was better than anything he ever had. The kiss became so much more. Harry slid his hands down Draco's front pulling up his shirt. They broke apart long enough to take it off. Then came Harry's. Both their pant's followed.

"Whoa!" Harry whispered. "Take me to your bed."

Draco smiled and took Harry by the hand leading him back through the main room to the other side of the house. All that stood in Draco's bedroom was a huge bed. Sliding onto it. They proceeded to remove their boxers and ravish one another. Draco's hands felt so good. Both of them stroked, licked, and admired one another. Draco finally, entered a slick finger into Harry, stroking slowly. Harry moaned with ecstasy. When things were comfortable, Draco added another finger and stretched Harry's ass as best as he could.

"You ready?" Draco asked to the man below him.

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Draco removed his fingers and slid his already wet cock into Harry's ass. His pre juices had formed plenty of lubrication. Harry cried out at the contact.

"Oh God, yes!" Harry screamed when Draco started to thrust. Harry couldn't stand doing nothing so on the next thrust he took a huge bite out of Draco's neck. He sucked as hard as he could instead of screaming. A few moments later, they both climaxed in an amazing bought of pleasure.

Draco moved out of Harry and cast a spell to clean everything. He lay down next to his lover and smiled. Harry was still trying to catch his breath.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes, but do you think I could be in trouble for biting my boss?"

"The boss knows this won't effect your work." Draco laughed.

"I love you, Draco!" Harry said seriously.

"Oh, I can't…" Draco seemed nervous.

"It's ok, I'm not going to force you to say it. When you're ready, it'll happen." Harry said cutting him off. "Just hold me!"


End file.
